User talk:Ninja72/Archive 5
Zoltar Is there an actual Zoltar picture in here, because I saw some Venomari snake, and I found one on the Net.... ActionBot (talk) 13:07, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Season 11 focus sorry I didn't know about that I thought it was a focusless season.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 13:20, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on Content Moderator! [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 14:12, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on being promoted! You deserve it. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 15:31, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Content moderator Ah, you're not bothering me. I got confused since it said Content Mods were gold, which is the same color as bots so thanks for reminding me. I'll change it now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:52, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Confirmation Hi lol KaiSmith KS (talk) 07:52, July 16, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist 2020 Sets Hey Ninja72, Is It Ok to Add The Names of The 2020 Sets to The Legacy and 2020 Installment Pages and Make The Pages For Each or Should We Just Wait For More Information? TitaniumNinja74 (talk) 15:14, July 17, 2019 (UTC) What Titanium ninja just said was my purpose in warptoads page.I did not forget about the page I just wanted to know what Warptoad thinks about the sets list and I wonder what source it is from and I have no idea what it is from so I wanted him to tell me what they are from and if we should add them yet. Ps here are the sets do you know where they come from. 71699: Legacy 2 ( 576 pieces) 71700: Jungle Raider (127 pieces) 71701: Legacy 2 (81 pieces) 4+ 71702: Golden Mech (489 pieces) 71704: Legacy 2 (???Pieces) 71705: Legacy 2 (??? Pieces) These leaks look like we will get more legacy sets from season 2 to 4 which makes sense because it gives use remakes of three set waves just like the 2019 legacy set wave. 71706: Coles speeder car (52 pieces) 4+ 71707: Kais jet (217 pieces) 71708: Gamers Market (218 pieces) 71709: Jay And Lloyd's Velocity Racers (322 pieces) 71710: Ninja Tuner Car (419 pieces) 71711: Jay's Cyber Dragon (518 pieces) 71712: Empire Temple Of Madness (810 pieces) 71713: TV 8 ( 286 pieces) 71714: Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod (49 pieces) 71715: Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod (47 pieces) 71716: Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod (48 pieces) 71717: Tv 12 (???pieces) 71718: TV 13 (??? pieces) Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:18, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:Magic If you think it doesn't make sense, correct it. --Warptoad (talk) 11:37, July 18, 2019 (UTC) I guess "Briefly via the Book of Spells" could be moved to below dark magic, and Lloyd could be in the Dark Magic page. Warptoad (talk) 22:14, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Sure. Warptoad (talk) 00:32, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Archiving feature Yeah, of course. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 13:52, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the month How do you request for someone to nominate you, because you said using the talk page is not the right thing to do.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:19, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Mysteryman Thank you for letting me know. I went ahead and demoted him. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 08:11, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Mysteryman3177 I'm sorry about what I have done I hope Buddermellow will give me back my position. It was extreme to remove wishes involving death, If I get repromoted I will noy misuse my powers, I have constantly made helpful edits and dispite removing a few posts I have been a good discussion moderator.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism What I meant was that I saw how the conflicting edits damaged the table so I fixed it and then you fixed it yourself.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Talk pages I have seen several users get blocked for editing their own talk page.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) This wiki the ninjago wiki the rules say you can't and some blocked users say it's for editing their own talk page.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I found multiple users with that as one of several reasons. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Bfischer2004 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Llorumi111 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Rolytoons https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Can%27teventhinkofaname?action=history Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:36, August 2, 2019 (UTC) because it said one of the reasons was editing their own talk page. It does say that.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:50, August 2, 2019 (UTC) It said they CANNOT edit their own talk pages. That's one of the punishments along with not being able to contribute to the wiki. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:42, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Thread Haven't read up on that thread in a long while, but i remember it. Why are you asking? DarkHenrik (talk) 15:37, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Dark Ice Page Not sure. But it does seem the Vex uses something specific to watch the Ninja that could be what the "Dark Ice" is referring to. Warptoad (talk) 19:45, August 17, 2019 (UTC) In my opinion, the Ice used by Vex isn't just the regular elemental Ice, but Ice with some dark magic inside it or something. Printer89 (talk) 20:15, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Are you saying the Blizzard Samurai are assosiated with just Ice and not something special like Dark Ice? Printer89 (talk) 20:34, August 17, 2019 (UTC) I understand your point, but are you going to delete the Dark Ice page? Printer89 (talk) 21:19, August 17, 2019 (UTC) OK. Thanks for the talk and have a good rest of your day. Printer89 (talk) 21:39, August 17, 2019 (UTC) I find it unnecessary to delete the Dark Ice Article, I think it shoukd be restored due to th he recent episodes reusing th e concept.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 13:03, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Blocks I know I have been blocked on the Custom Bionicle Wiki because I wanted to extend Canon articles and answer quesions lego left unanswered. but the bureucrat blocked me and he had his eye on me when I came back. But what you said about the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki that is not the ninjago wiki and you are a Content Moderator now which is good position to have. But If you had ever been blocked on the Ninjago wiki you would probably never get that position due to the admins mistrust in you. around june when I got promoted I barely got the position because of a few issues I had with the wiki in 2018. Just imagin how hard it would be for me to get promoted if I get blocked. So I don't wan't to get blocked because it would make my reputation on this wiki much worse than it is now.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:06, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah but you weren't and if you were blocked you might not have that position, and Newbies on this wiki always make mistakes. Like in late 2018 I Wen't into the Trivia on Jays page and said he might be a Oni. and the first edit I made was making a Article for Evil bees and The past elemental master of Form which was not block worthy but could have got me a rollback. with that I barely got Discussion Moderator. So if I was blocked for even a week I might not have gotten the position. For instance nobody that I know of who ever was a staff has ever been blocked.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:22, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Vex's Spy Gear? What do you think the name should be for that thing Vex uses to spy on the Ninja? Printer89 (talk) 18:36, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Blizzard Samurai They're mostly made of ice, so I think it's safe to assume. --Warptoad (talk) 21:08, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Season 11 It seems more like it confirms the opposite to me, but I still don't know. He still hasn't actually said what number he considers it.--Warptoad (talk) 12:02, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Could be. We might as well keep calling it Season 11 for now. --Warptoad (talk) 17:31, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Leaked Information What's your policy on leaked information? Printer89 (talk) 21:10, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Episode 117 and episode 118 release dates. The page says they are coming on september 7th. But I can't find a page on the Astro Tv guide telling what is coming out on the 7th of september. I looked all over the internet and I could not find a source giving a tv guide of malaysia for next week. Can you post a source saying that and add to the article references.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:22, August 31, 2019 (UTC) promotion I like the way you organized the request for rights page. So I was wondering with the new system how do you request rights to start. And by the way how long should I wait to request rights. I am willing to accept any position. My plan is to wait till november.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:02, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Well when should I ask for a position and what position should I ask for. My plan is to ask around November. ---- --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:30, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Countdown Does the timer work? When I tried it, it didn't work. Printer89 (talk) 22:54, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Requests to become Staff I think this is a better option, so I am willing to change it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:46, September 2, 2019 (UTC)